Typically, the management and control functionalities of a network device are closely coupled due to the sharing of software and/or hardware resources. In such configurations, problems with the shared resources may affect both functionalities of the network device. In order to better maintain the resiliency of a network device, it is useful to implement the management functionality of a network device on an independent management plane and/or distribute the management plane over multiple modules of the network device.
Thus, there is a need for an improved way to implement the management functionality of a network device.